twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Twilight Saga quotes
Suggestions "What happenned? I thought you liked him." "I do like him - that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it - I can't stay here another minute." ~ Bella Swan and Charlie Swan when she's about to leave. 'I tried to imagine a universe in which someone as breathtaking as Rosalie would have any possible reason to feel jealous of someone like me' ~Bella Swan on Rosalie Hale "Caius will be so interested to know you're still human ~Jane on [ Cullen ] Twit 15:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Twit "Are you alright?" "No. I want to die" ~Edward Cullen and Bella Swan~ "She’s diabolical." ~Emmett Cullen~ "I have to step out for a second. Don’t do anything funny while I’m gone." ~Emmett Cullen~ "Fall down again, Bella?" ~Emmett Cullen~ "I’ll try not to break anything." ~Emmett Cullen~ "Oooo, scary." ~Emmett Cullen~ "Chill, Bella." ~Emmett Cullen~ "I’m not going down without a fight." ~Emmett Cullen~ "Hard to feel confident when you’re surrounded by horse-sized wolves." ~Emmett Cullen~ "I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful." ~Bella Swan~ "I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory." ~Bella Swan~ "The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least." ~Bella Swan~ "It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape." ~Bella Swan~ "Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain." ~Bella Swan~ "Good luck tended to avoid me." ~Bella Swan~ "Shut Up,Jacob! Oh sorry I meant, Shut Up oh High Alpha!" ~Leah~ to ~Jacob~ "Because there was nothing more terrifying to me, more excruciating than the thought of turning away from him. It was an impossibility" ~Bella Swan~ "Renesmee" ~Edward Cullen~ "Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or the other, I'll get out. . . And I love you" ~Alice Cullen~ "I'm betting on Alice"" ~Bella Swan~ "Bella brought him to life" ~Esme Cullen~ "Sometimes, I'm not the most dangerous thing out there" ~Edward Cullen to Bella Swan~ "Too bad I don't have the strength to turn you" ~James to Bella~ "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" ~Victoria~ "Like Everything in life,i just had to decide what to do with what i was given" ~Carlisle Cullen~ "And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?" ~Edward Cullen~ "Damn it, Bella! You'll be the death of me, I swear you will." ~Edward Cullen~ "Why didn't anyone try to kill me when I wanted to die?" ~Bella Swan~ "Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" ~Alice~ "The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the baby girl in the blond vampire's arms that held me here now. Renesmee". ~Jacob Black~ "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" ~Bella Swan~"You think that I wanted you part of this familiy as my son-in-law?!!!"'Italic text'' TWILIGHTROCKS123 15:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Bella to Jacob BlackTWILIGHTROCKS123 15:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) What did you do? Stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something he's never acted like this before. Mike Newton to Bella Swan TWILIGHTROCKS123 00:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC) "Do I dazzle you?" ~Edward Cullen~ "You '''really shouldn't have said that" ~Edward Cullen~ Hey Emmett. How about a little bet? Bring it! You. Me. Arm wrestling. Dining room table. Now. Bella Cullen and Emmett Cullen TWILIGHTROCKS123 00:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You owe me an explanation. I save your life. I don't owe you anything. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen TWILIGHTROCKS123 00:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) "Pay up." Emmett Cullen TWILIGHTROCKS123 23:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) "I told you s-" "Jacob, did you know that I told you so has a brother. His name is shut the hell up." Jacob and Bella TWILIGHTROCKS123 23:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) "I guess I just violated the teaty." Jacob Black TWILIGHTROCKS123 00:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) "If leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you. To keep you safe." Edward Cullen Lily Masen 10:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) "And speaking of Italy and sports cars I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche." -Alice Cullen, Eclipse "I hate last minute cancellations" "Who cancelled" "Renee" Alice and Edward on Alice's party "I hate lying to him" Alice Cullen Aliceandjasperforever 23:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Time passes. Even when it seems immpossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me. Bella Swan Aliceandjasperforever 23:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) "What are you afraid of now?" "Trees, and motion sickness." Edward and Bella Aliceandjasperforever 00:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me - Bella Swan No one could dispute the Alpha’s decision – except for me. I hadn’t earned anything. But there were things that had been born in me, things that I’d left unclaimed. I’d never wanted to lead the pack. I didn’t want to do it now. I didn’t want the responsibility for all our fates resting on my shoulders. Sam was better at that than I would ever be. But he was wrong tonight. And I had not been born to kneel to him. The bonds fell off my body the second that I embraced my birthright. Jacob Black, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 11, p.209 (sorry this one is mine)' Embry Jaminto Call 22:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Embry Jaminto Call' As long as I'm going to hell I might as well enjoy it-Edward --Covenantkiller1995 00:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) "I was just wondering why you stabbed him" Edward Cullen when he sees the bloody knife. Mike Newton Quotes Page 25 “So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I’ve never seen him act like that.” : — Mike Newton Page 26 “If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you.” : — Mike Newton Page 143 “I never noticed before — your hair has red in it.” : — Mike Newton Page 221 “You and Cullen, huh?” : — Mike Newton Page 221 “He looks at you like… like you’re something to eat.” : — Mike Newton 12:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC)